Oops
by AstridWinchester
Summary: <html><head></head>Any other time it would have been funny, he could have used this against Sammy for months, but right now he wanted to kill a certain witch</html>


A/N: The idea for this one came while listening  
>to music and dancing around the kitchen while cooking spaghetti... Set before<br>Chosen obviously... Characters aren't mine!

Oops...

Dean and Buffy walked hand in hand up the walk to her house and heard the  
>distinct sounds of shouting inside. They exchanged a brief look and pushed open<br>the door, preparing for imminent danger only to be greeted by complete and  
>total chaos.<p>

A brown and white rabbit dashed past, and Dean yelped then pulled Buffy toward  
>him and out of the animal's way. The rabbit was quickly followed by Anya with a<br>broom in her hand, which was rather odd, seeing as how they all knew Anya had a  
>phobia of bunnies. They glanced into the living room to see Faith and Xander<br>lounging on the couch, eating popcorn and watching the madness.

They hesitantly entered and looked around, then glanced at each other when they  
>heard Dawn yelling at Anya to stop chasing Sam.<p>

This statement caused Dean to jog out of the room in the direction Anya and the  
>bunny had ran in only to find her on top of the counter, the rabbit twitching its<br>nose in the corner of the kitchen. Dean picked up the squirming rabbit just as  
>Dawn ran in, panting.<p>

"Oh good you caught him," she said and Dean looked at her in confusion.

"What the heck happened Dawn? Tell me this isn't Sam!" He demanded and held the  
>animal up to his face, and sure enough, the little guy had Sam's eyes.<p>

"Well you see…ah…it's not my fault, really it's not!" She defended, and wrung  
>her hands. "He's okay, see; he's just…um…not himself."<p>

"Yeah I can see that! What happened?"

"C'mon Willow can fix it, I promise." She led the way back into the living room  
>and had to duck because of the birds flying around the room that darted for<br>their heads.

Dawn yelped and dashed to the door to let them outside, but Dean just shook his  
>head and continued into the room, a still squirming Sam in his grip.<p>

His gaze fell on Willow in a far corner, a circle of candles on the floor  
>behind her. Buffy was sitting next to Faith and Xander, and when he entered<br>Willow met his gaze and gave him an apologetic look.

"I cast a little spell," she said, lifting a hand and gesturing with her thumb  
>and forefinger at the word little.<p>

"I don't want to know, just fix it." He told her, and Dawn went to sit on the  
>arm of a chair. Buffy was fighting giggles on the couch and Dean was torn<br>between wanting to laugh himself and wanting to kill a certain redhead.

All he and Buffy had wanted to do was patrol, and Sam was to stay and help them  
>research while Giles was training the mini-Slayers, and this is what happens.<p>

Willow seated herself inside her circle, concentrating. Dean was nearby with  
>the bunny-Sam in a box in front of him. The potentials were out patrolling and<br>would be back soon, supervised by Giles. Spike was in a far corner of the room  
>watching, Anya next to him. Buffy, Dawn, Xander and Faith were still seated on<br>the couch, watching the chaos.

She began the spell to- she hoped- turn Sam back to normal, when Andrew entered  
>with some comic book or other, whining again about Faith stealing his hot<br>pockets.

A bright purple light went off in front of her face as her concentration was  
>interrupted and she covered her eyes. Suddenly, she heard barking and looked<br>around, her eyes going wide when she saw a small Pomeranian go chasing after  
>Spike who ran up the stairs, the small dog yapping and trying to bite his<br>duster as it followed.

They all heard a door closing upstairs and Anya ran up to rescue Spike from who  
>Willow realized was Andrew, having been transformed into the dog. She looked<br>around, but found no Sam. She peered into the box and her jaw dropped at what  
>she found.<p>

She looked back up at Dean, who was failing in his battle to keep a straight  
>face, and she gave him a lopsided smile. The others came closer to look into<br>the box and Dawn fell on the floor, she was laughing so hard.

Buffy erupted into giggles again and had to excuse herself to go outside before  
>Dean killed her. Xander and Faith grinned even wider and went to join her<br>outside, so they could laugh in private and away from Dean's wrath.

"Well….look at the bright side…" she told Dean, and he just stared at her,  
>trying to find a bright side to the fact that his little brother was no longer<br>a rabbit, no, this time he was a turtle. "He's not a rabbit anymore?"


End file.
